blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velconum Empire
The Velconum Empire is a vast human empire that grew from Earth in 2715 to 3013. It had its origins as a simple revolution in the days following the discovery of Atlantis by the "Dead Men", but grew to stretch beyond the Fringe-worlds and into sectors far from Near-Earth. Known for its bioengineering to make its population stronger, smarter and faster than that of normal humans, the Empire is known for how aggressive it is. History General Dahak was one of the main military leaders of the Free American States in the 2690s. As he toured the ruins of Atlantis, he realized the power that was hidden in the Atlantean technology. Believing that modern humans were genetically inferior to the Atlanteans in every way, he usurped corporate power and declared himself the Lord of the continent. This battle against the States was fought by Dahak's like-minded army of loyal militia known as the "Dead Men", previously bioengineered soldiers who were essentially shunned by society and wore Atlantean masks to hide their grotesque faces. The Dead Men revolution swept across the continent, and Dahak's forces marched on New Angeles in 2714, capturing the entire New World (while the Irin Republic was established in the Old). Once General Dahak was placed in power, he forcefully enacted several laws which encouraged industrialism, bioengineering, and militarism. By the end of the year, all of the Free States were covered in factories, many of the citizens forced to serve in the military or be scientists improving on Velconi technologies. Dahak named this new nation Velconum in 2715, from the Atlantean term Velconu, meaning "power". He envisioned the power of the Atlanteans to allow the Velconi to reach beyond the stars, and by his death in 2825, the nation had become the Velconum Empire, based at the glorious Empire City on Earth and stretching into sectors far beyond that of the Near-Earth (and General Dahak named Emperor Dahak I). He was succeeded by his son Dahak II, who was then succeeded by his nephew Lin-Numor, the last Emperor. Emperor Lin-Numor's reign was one of the most important in Velconi history. The Empire expanded from the Near-Earth Sector to as far as aliens such as the Erdeonites. Life in the Velconum Empire remained harsh and dark, all citizens working for the glory of the Emperor. One of Dahak II's greatest innovations were War-Worlds, planets that were completely dedicated to production of military equipment, training of soldiers, and manufacturing military vehicles. These War-Worlds were often completely covered in black from the extreme pollution and ash of the Velconi manufacturing process. The Velconi established many space stations for garrisoning troops to defend certain planets, a tactic adopted by the Irin Republic later on. The Velconum Empire had several skirmishes with the Irin Republic, usually based on border conflicts on Earth or in the Near-Earth Sector. However, three major wars were fought between the two rival nations: 1) The war from 2749-2750, 2) The war fought in the 3000s over the colonial properties, 3) The final war based on the Velconi breaking space law in 3012. The Velconum Empire's military, full of extremely well-disciplined soldiers and powerful technology (such as laserships) often proved too overwhelming for the Irin Republic, and thus war was always avoided. However, the Empire was often defeated due to the work of heroic individuals or due to sheer pressure of fighting a war on several fronts. One-to-one, however, the Imperial Forces were one of the most toughest armies to beat. Because of bioengineering, the Velconi had a non-natural advantage, along with their willingness to use dirty tactics such as lying and backstabbing. The Velconi Special Operations unit, often shortened to SpecOps, were powerful ground units seen as the image of Velconi imperialism. The laserships, in space, were seen as the space equivalent of the image of Velconi imperialism. After the Velconum Empire illegally invaded Ro and its surrounding sector in 3012 during Operation Atlantis, the Irin Republic saw to it that the Empire be held to its actions and the ceasefire between the two nations from the earlier war was withheld. The armies of the two nations clashed and Rovoen aliens aided the Irin Republic to invade Velconi Earth and defeat several of the Velconi fleets. With the Emperor's Voice Chang defeated, the Empire surrendered and subjugated to the Republic. By the time the Kelim Hierarchy arrived, some Velconi forces were even seen reinforcing Irini troops during the battles with the Hierarchy. Soon after the Surrender of Earth in 3013, the Velconi base of operations on Earth's moon was destroyed, Emperor Lin killed, along with billions of crystals worth of technology lost due to a conflict between Team Vega searching for the Device and Zephyr One, the bases' guard. This was supposedly the reason why, at the council between all the galactic powers in 3013, the Empire proposed a merge between the Irin Republic and the Velconum Empire. The proposal was accepted, and New Atlantis was formed. Category:Factions